Storms Make the Heart Grow Fonder
by Neoshipper
Summary: Kaoru seeks comfort in Kenshin's arms during a storm. (aka too much time on vacation)


AN: Yay! Another story! ^-^;; Too much free time. Anyway, to make things short, Kaoru is afraid of storms. That's all you need to know.

~*^-^*~

Kaoru whimpered and drew her covers further over her head. It poured, the rain slamming into the dojo roof. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she waited for what she knew would come next. Another boom of thunder sent her body into quivers. She knew it was a petty fear, but she couldn't help it. The only thing worse than being afraid of storms was being alone and afraid of storms. 

"Kenshin..."

What she wouldn't give right now to be laying in his arms. A flash lit up the sky, causing Kaoru to burrow her head further under the blankets. At least she wouldn't be dealing with the storm alone. It got silent for a moment, and Kaoru thought the storm was letting up. She uncovered her head. 

**BOOM**

"Aiiiieeeeeeeee!!!" 

Kaoru shrieked and bolted out of bed, sprinted down the hallway, and threw open Kenshin's door, not even bothering to check and see if he was awake. 

~*^-^*~

Kenshin listened to the storm in silence. His arms acted as his pillow as he stared at the ceiling. It was a bad storm, and soon he began to wonder if anyone else was up. He had finally almost fallen asleep when a crash of thunder that seemed to shake the dojo sounded. Not even a second later and a scream followed. 

"Oro?"

His door flew open and before he could identify the mass that ran at him, it was in his arms, shaking and whimpering. He blinked, and looked down at the shuddering girl. His gaze immediately softened and he tightened his hold on her.

"Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono. It's just a storm." He soothed, gently stroking her back. Kaoru said nothing and continued to shiver. 

"Kaoru-dono..." 

He watched helplessly as she shook, her head buried deep within his gi. Small hiccups caught his attention and his eyes widened. He slowly pulled back and took her chin in his hands. 

"Are you crying?" He tilted her chin so he could see her better. Sure enough, tears were leaking passed her closed eyes. Kenshin frowned and wiped them away. A flash of lightning startled Kaoru and she immediately hid her face in Kenshin's chest. A small smile played on his lips as he watched her press her body against him. 

"Can I sleep with you?" 

"ORO!?"

Her words had been low and barely heard, but Kenshin had picked them up. His eyes went wide when he did, thinking his innocent Kaoru would even think that way. 

"Kenshin no Baka. I'm scared. When I was little, my dad used to let me sleep with him. It helped." Kaoru wiped at her tears with her sleeve and looked up pleadingly at Kenshin.

"Onegai?"

Her voice was soft; far from the loud voice he was so used to. It surprised Kenshin to know that this was a part of the Kamiya Kaoru he had come to know. 

"Hai. Come here." He motioned for her to lay down next to him. She complied, and snuggled into his chest. He smiled and covered them both with his blanket, then wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed, content, and used his aura to help block out the storm that was raging outside the dojo. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

"..."

She's sleeping, he noticed. Her chest rose and fell ever so slightly, slower than it would if she were awake. He leaned over her face and felt her breath dampening his cheek. Slowly, he cupped her cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over her smooth skin. His gaze moved down to her lips, red and slightly parted. Kami-sama she was gorgeous. He brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face and let his hand linger for a few seconds before removing it. 

"Kaoru...forgive me."

He whispered and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers'. To his utter most shock and horror, she responded. He froze as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth. Her tongue ran across his lips until they opened automatically. Kenshin gasped as he felt her tongue explore his mouth. Hesitantly, he reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

"Ken....shin..." She panted, drawing back. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. Silently, he reached out and traced his thumb over her bottom lip. She shuddered. 

"Kaoru..."

**BOOM**

"Aiie!" Kaoru flung herself at Kenshin, hiding in his chest. Kenshin chuckled, a low rumbling from deep in his throat. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed herself closer, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

"Kaoru?"

"Just hold me."

"Hai." 

Kenshin tightened his hold around her waist. Kaoru sighed, feeling his skin through her flimsy kimono. Unconsciously, she began to trace small circles on his chest. 

"Koishii, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing."

Kaoru beamed at her new nickname. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulders as he inhaled, then exhaled. 

"Don't ever leave me, Kenshin."

It came out in a whisper; a plea. 

"Never."

Kenshin stroked her back, relaxing her tense muscles. She moaned in delight at his touch and arched her back. He grinned and placed a kiss on her neck before pulling back and continuing to rub her back. 

"Mou! Kenshin! Don't tease me!" She whined, pulling back. He stopped stroking to look her in the eye. Her pout told him she was upset he didn't continue, but her eyes showed longing, lust, and love. 

"You're cute when you're mad, koishii." He murmured, caressing her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sucked in a breath as he ran a callused thumb down her cheek to her jaw. 

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Kenshin." She commented dryly. He smiled and silenced any more talk with a kiss. She gladly responded, pushing off his gi. It slid off his shoulders with ease, but still hung around his waist. 

"Kaoru?" 

He didn't quite like the seductive look she was giving him. Smiling slyly, Kaoru leaned in and placed a lingering kiss where his neck met his shoulders. He gasped. Slowly, teasingly, she placed a trail of kisses down his chest and to the waistline of his pants. Gasping, he leaned back. Her fingers tickled his sides and when she reached for his pants, reality rushed back to him. 

"K-Koishii...we need to stop." He said huskily, grabbing both wrists in one of his hands. Her eyes teared up and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. Kenshin saw this and panicked. 

"Maa Maa. We shouldn't do this now. Let's go to sleep. I think the storm is over."

"Hai...I guess It is." She smiled weakly, a blush covering her cheeks. She had just embarrassed herself in front of the man who meant the most to her. Kenshin, sensing her uneasiness, gently tugged her down next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he began to play with her hair. 

"Good night, Kenshin. Aisht....eru..."

"Aishteru, Kaoru."

Kenshin smiled and rested his head on top of hers. 

~*^-^*~

The storm had indeed let up outside, and a mischievous little weather elf sat on the roof top next to a faint, glowing figure. 

"That took a while, Tomoe-san."

"Hai, It did. But it was worth it. At least they're happy."

"Can I send one more?"

"Arashi...We really shouldn't..."

"Onegai?"

"...Alright."

"Yoshi!"

Arashi raised her and above her head and snapped her fingers.

**BOOM**

"Aiiieeeee!!!"

Tomoe and the elf nodded happily, their job was done. And it was a success.

~*^-^*~

AN: I have to stop writing all these limes! ARGH! Not that they're a bad thing...Citrus is fun to write, though I don't think I'll be writing lemons anytime soon. ^-^;; Oh! and Arashi means "storm". ^-^ Please read and review.


End file.
